Flordeluna Martinez
' '"But there must be a little good in them. I mean, come on, they actually looked innocent!" -Flordeluna to Sector V on the Delightful Children. Flordeluna "Luna" Dela Cruz Martinez, '''aka '''Numbuh 6.13, is the 11-year-old leader of Sector R of the Philippine Kids Next Door. She is also notably known for having a crush on the Delightful blond boy, Bruce Uno. She is the F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N. specialist in Sector R. She is also half-Lunarian, but her blue skin is only exposed when she gets in water (namely at night). History Luna is the oldest amongst all Philippine Kids Next Door operatives, and thus is given a particularly high position amongst the other four sectors, only just barely below the leader of Sector M, Aeron Reyes. She is known to be an infiltrator of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's mansion, and regularly dresses up in a sailor suit just to infiltrate into their mansion and hear their plans. Of course, she doesn't always share what she hears unless someone hands her pancakes. Her first appearance is in her debut operation, KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL and has appeared in many other one-shots involving herself and Bruce. Luna is also featured as Bruce's girlfriend in BlueButterflyKisses84's story, "Something Happened". Lune appears during the Freedom Saga in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. She allows Bruce, Violet, and Yin & Yang to stay at her treehouse during the GUN's Anti-metahuman Revolution. Unfortunately, their treehouse is attacked by Scarlet Vargas, Hannibal Bean, and demons, and later attacked by GUN. Luna and her sector are shrunk down by Hannibal and taken to Bowser's Castle. They eventually escape, and Luna helps them to look for Violet. During the "Calling All Heroes" arc, they were attacked by Cheshire, the cat-masked girl. She was taken to Final Brain and frozen, but was soon unfrozen as she helped the others defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. She later helped them in the Scattered Realms stage, in which she and her group had to battle the Delightful Children. During the epilogues, Luna discovered the Delightful Bruce Uno from another dimension, dropped into their world, and she proceeded to help him. Nextgen Series In the future, Luna is apparently married to Bruce Uno from the other universe. Together, they have a daughter named Diwata Uno, who inherited her grandfather's firebending. Family '' Luna has only one brother, and her parents. She also has a lot of cousins, but most of them are teenagers. *'Andrei Martinez - Little Brother, aka Numbuh 9.4 of Sector RA *'''Clara Dela'' Cruz-Martinez - '''Mother *Francisco Martinez - Father Relationships Bruce Uno Bruce and Luna have a rough relationship at first, because of the fact that Luna usually targeted him with her weapons, but they became best friends further on, and thus, Luna was the cause of his eventual return to Numbuh 0.1 of Sector Z. Ashley Uno (Sommers) At first, Ashley and Luna are practically angel and devil to each other, because Ashley thought that Luna liked David, and Luna had to fight back. But further on, they became eventual friends, which led to her eventual return to Ashley Sommers, Numbuh 0.3 of Sector Z David Uno (Grayson) David and Luna have a pretty friendly relationship even at the start, partly because Luna never failed to amuse him, and partly because David showed her a few pranks that even she came to adore. Though their friendship was a bit strained when Ashley got mad at Luna, they remained friends, which led to his eventual return to David Grayson, Numbuh 0.2 of Sector Z. Leonard "Lenny" Uno (Whitby) Like David, Lenny and Luna were friends right at the start, because Luna was one of the few people who didn't immediately ask why he was wearing a helmet at first glance. He also trusts Luna with a few of their (the Delightful Children's) plans, and usually Luna only tells the facts that won't harm them nor the KND. This led to his eventual return as Lenny Whitby, Numbuh 0.4 of Sector Z. Olivia "Ogie" Uno (Ravenhearst) Ogie and Luna are merely acquaintances at first, because both share a voracious love for books, and frequently encounter each other in the library. After a few episodes which involved herself and Luna, their friendship grew and led to her eventual return to Olivia Ravenhearst, Numbuh 0.5 of Sector Z. Blythe Uno Bruce's younger seven year old sister and Luna are generally considered as people who have an odd relationship. Luna wants to be friends, while Blythe does not. Blythe is not Delightfulized, yet is asked to dress up like one by Father, so she grudgingly makes friends with Luna at one point. Andrei Martinez Andrei and Luna are like cats and dogs, but they always look out for each other, especially in times of need. They fight over the most trivial of things, like who gets to own the kitten, who gets to watch TV first, etc. Clara Dela Cruz-Martinez Luna's relationship with her mother is unknown, because her mother's face is never revealed, and they have little interaction in Operation DELIGHTFUL. Francisco Martinez Her relationship with her father is terribly flawed, but otherwise they both show genuine care for each other, except for the time Luna kicked her father somewhere above his ankle with her high heels, and the bruise took two weeks to heal. Sector V Numbuhs 1 to 5 are the first American (they're from Virginia, but Luna considers them American) KND operatives she meets, and thus her friendship with them is stronger. *Nigel Uno - Luna generally dislikes his bossy and overreactive personality, but otherwise comes to like him. *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. - Luna likes Hoagie a lot, simply because his jokes are cornier than her corn chips. *Kuki Sanban - Luna is sometimes confused with Kuki, but otherwise plays along and usually enjoys the Japanese operative's Rainbow Monkey tea parties. *Wallabee Beatles - Unlike the others, Luna at first is a bit discouraged by the fact that Wally suspects her of being Delightfulized like everyone else, but grows to like him with each time that he screams because of homework. *Abigail Lincoln - Luna is in awe of Abby's ability to stay cool in different situations, and tries her hardest to be like her. Sector R The people in her Sector are those that she treasure very much, and are the first people she protect when danger comes. She treats all of them equally, and doesn't tolerate fighting in her Sector. Once fighting does break out, she uses her diamond fist, a ploy on iron fist. Ruka Azuma Luna, before she arrived in Virginia, was smitten with this Japanese operative, and usually did doodles of him in her planning notebooks. Once she met Bruce, she forgot all about the Japanese operative, but he did not. Instead, Ruka has an obsession for Luna, and it is rumored that he planned to move to Virginia just to stalk Luna. Because of this, Luna is very creeped out by him, eliminating all possible chances of her liking him. Appearance Luna is a fair skinned girl with bright dark brown eyes and raven black hair. During the day, Luna wears a sailor suit similar to the Delightfuls' ones, only altered into a violet color scheme for the blue stripes and neckerchief. She wears a gold bracelet around her wrist, and she wears green socks and purple rubber shoes. A white F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N. also rests on her hair. The number 6.13 is etched onto a bottlecap badge, which she proudly wears on the knot in her neckerchief. She also has an alternate sailor suit, one that is pure violet with the neckerchief being white and yellow. She uses this for special occasions like parties that are not her own. Luna also has a casual outfit, which comprises of a violet poufy sleeved shirt and black tights. Her rubber shoes remain in this outfit, and in the alternate sailor suit. The only difference is that the F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N. changes to a wilting blue flower, and the bracelet is removed. At night, Luna wears a simple midnight blue nightgown with ruffles at the edges. Personality For adults who have just met her, Luna seems like the perfect little girl, somewhat like the Delightful Children. But to the adults who know her, she is simply one of the Filipino Kids Next Door operatives, aiming to eliminate the adult hierarchy. At times, Luna is gentle, and as sweet as candy. She is respectful to every one she meets, and doesn't attack adults unless she's sure they're harmful to the KND. But, she does had a fiery temper, and sometimes destroys half the treehouse if you get her mad enough. She also has a strange liking for pancakes at random times. Weapons Luna, as a Filipino operative, uses a variety of weapons that are not available to the other sectors in the world. Some are only vehicles. *F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N - Fanciful Lilac Unleashes Really Important Kid Enigma Now *F.L.O.W.R.C.A.N.N.O.N - Floral Laser Owns Worldwide Races Cause of Awesome Nuclear Nuking On a Nuke *A.H.A.S - A Helper that Attracts Snakes *S.C.O.O.T.A.H - Super Charged Ominous Orthodox That Awesomifies Happiness *'L.I.L.E.E.P.A.D - Lovely Island Lily Externally Eliminates Predominant Aerial Diversions Stories She's Appeared *KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL *Let Me (cameo) *I Don't Want To Grow Up *A Letter For Bruce *Moments of Love *Something Happened *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *But Daaaad! Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector R Members Category:Aliens